New Kid? New Situations?
by musicforever256
Summary: A new girl named Mekia joins Seiyo Acadamy. She ends up being put in Nagihiko's class and they sit by eachother. Also turns out she has a chara egg thats supposed to hatch. Along the way a few problems come up. Will Mekia and her new friends be able to handle them? And is there room for love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

A girl with light blue hair that stopped about a inch or two below her sholders walked up the steps of Seiyo Academy. She had her hair tied in two low pony tails that rested on her sholders. She wore a light orange t-shirt and faded jeans with black converse. If you stood next to her you could hear faintly hear the music coming from her headphones. As she pushed the doors open she took the headphones off and walked to a classroom door. She slowly put her fist to the door and knocked. The door opened and you steped inside.

The girl saw a class full of students starring at her.

"Oh hello you must be the new student?" The teacher asked.

The girl nodded. "Why, whats your name?"

"Mekia Koriano" The girl named Mekia stated.

"Well Koriano-san please be seated by Fujisaki-san. Fujisaki-san please stand."

A boy with indigo stood up. Mieka went and sat by him.

"Hello Koriano-san" The boy smiled. Mekia looked at the boy and gave a slight nod turning away and stared out the window.

When the bell rung Mekia took her time packing up. After she did she was about to leave when the boy sitting next to her walk up to her.

"Hello Koriano-san." He said. Mekia gave a slight nod again.

"No need to be shy" He said smiling. "Im Nagihiko Fujisaki but you can call me Nagi"

"Im Mekia." She said giving a slight smile.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" Nagi asked.

"Sure"

Rythem floated close by Nagi's ear. "I sence a chara with her"

Nagi gave a slight smile and took Mekia's hand. He pulled her into the royal garden.

"Hello Nagi-san. Whos this?" Tasadse asked.

"This is a new girl in my class, Mekia Koriano."

"Ah new girl huh?!" Kukai said as we started studing the girl.

Mekia slowly gained courage getting a little annoyed with Kukai studing her like she was a rare species.

"Yes I am new. So?" Mekia stated.

"Ah brave one arn't we?" Kukai asked.

"Ignore him," A girl with short hair said poping infront of him. "Im Hinamori Amu"

"Yes and Im Hotori Tadase"

"Im Yuki Yaya!"

"Yep and im Souma Kukai!"

"Amu-chan I sense a chara" Ran told Amu.

The other charas told the same thing to everyone else too.

"Well I gotta go. Bye Nagi." Mekia said and turned around and started walking away putting in her headphones.

The gardians thought the saw something in her bag wiggle.

"Mabey if we follow her we could see if she has a chara!" Yaya said excitedly. They agreed.

They followed Mekia. They saw her stop at a bench and look around before sitting. There she pulled out a small blue hankercheif and un-wraped it. There in the un-wraped hankercheif was a dark crimson red and dark blue egg. The design it had was question marks.

"Its warm.." Mekia said to no one.

"She has one!" Amu said surprised.

"Yes, when do you think it will hatch.

"You moved!" Mekia exclaimed. She then looked around to make sure no one heard her talking to a egg.

The egg rose in the air and glowed. It slowly hatch and there stood a chara. The chara had black hair with neon color tips. She had on a punk style outfit with a question mark in the center of the shirt she wore and one on the head headphones her had around her neck. She also wore shorts that stoped at her thigh and knee high socks.

"Who are you?" Mekia asked amazed.

The chara stared at her.

"Im Nami"

"Wow.."

"I am your gardian chara. Your would be-self. Someone you wish to be or your true self." Her chara, Nami, stated.

"My would be self?" Mekia asked.

"Dont you remeber?" Nami asked tilting her head.

"Remeber what?" Mekia asked.

Nami gave a slight laugh. "A few nights ago, it was the night you found out you were starting a new school. You wished you could be strong and have courage. To stand up for yourself and speak your mind, along with having good come backs." Nami said.

"I remeber that.." Mekia said looking down.

"Dont worry with me here that can come true." Nami smiled.

Mekia looked at her chara. "Thanks"

"Well then lets head home" Nami said. Mekia nodded as they walked home, well Mekia walked and Nami floated, together with their headphones in.

Wow, wont tomorrow be a day...


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun shone though the soft dark purple curtains a song started to play. The song cause Mekia stur. She slamed her hand over it to stop the sound.

"Mekia, its time to get up." Her chara, Nami, stated. Mekia sat up and truged to her closet.

She pulled out a pair of shorts that looked like they were ripped at the bottom. The shorts stoped at her knees as she pulled on black knee high socks. She also pulled on a black t-shirt with bold lettering that read 'Fit For Rivals!' She then walked to her desk and put music on as she did her hair. She dicided for today she was gonna leave it down. Mekia went downstairs, got breakfeast, and her mom droped her off at school.

Mekia walked though the doors to her classroom and sat down. Slowly more and more students filled the room.

"Hello Mekia" A fimaliar voice said. Mekia turned her head to the side to see Nagi.

"Oh hey" Was her reply.

"Oh so later the gardians are meeting up I wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" Nagi asked.

Mekia thought for a second. "Sure why not"

The teacher entered the room and class began.

* * *

~After School~

"Hey Nagi!" Kukai shouted as Nagi and Mekia entered the garden.

"Hey guys. I brought Mekia if thats ok?" Nagi said.

"Of course! Yaya loves Mekia! she fun!" Yaya shouted.

"Thanks Yaya." Mekia smiled.

"Oh no." Tadase said. "Guys X egg"

"X egg?" Mekia asked confused.

"We'll explain on the way. Come on!" Amu said as they all ran out of the garden.

"Wait so whats an X egg?" Mekia asked Nagi.

"Ok so you know how you have your chara came from your heart egg?" Mekia nodded. "Well an X egg is if a child get up set or gives or has doubts about there dreams and would be self. Causing it turn to an X egg. Our job is to purify it." Nagi stated.

"Oh I get it"

"guys we're here!" Tadase yelled.

"Look!" Amu shouted pointing at a girl singing and a boy playing violin.

"Who are they?" Mekia wispered.

"They work for Easter, they create X eggs." Nagi wispered back. Mekia nodded in understandment.

"Mekia you stay to the side while we deal with this." Kukai said.

"Oh new friend?" The girl singing asked.

"My heart; Unlock!" Amu shouted as she tranformed. The others tranformed too as Mekia and Nami stepped to the side.

A soft light was cast from Mekia's chest. "What the-?" The others stared at Mekia. Slowly Nami went in her egg and Mekia held her. The light grew.

"Amulet Wonder!" Mekia shouted as the glowing stoped. There stood Mekia with a deep red dress that had two straps. It fanned out just a bit below her hips. Her dress also stoped above her knees. Then she had a black corset with blue ribons tied on it. In the center of the corset was a question mark. She also wore knee high striped red and blue socks. She wore black converse and her hair was tied in a low side pony tail. In her hand she held a small hand-held gun with swirls of blue and red and another question mark on the gun.

"How? What the-?!" Mekia shouted shocked at her appearince.

"She-she tranformed?" Amu asked.

"How i didnt even do that whole heart unlock thing?" Mekia asked.

"Well we should be going" Utau said. "Ikuto you know what to do" Ikuto was about to destory the X eggs when there was a big bang.

The X eggs started to glow and became purifyed. And flew away.

They all turned to see Mekia holding up her gun pointing at where the X eggs were.

"That was a good thing right?" She asked. The gardians nodded while Utau and Ikuto made their escape.

"Wow Mekia that was amazing! Excpesially for never doing that before!" Yaya cheered.

"I like the costume." Amu commented.

"Thanks." Mekia said as they transformed back to their original selfs.

"Nice going Mekia" her chara told her.

"You too." Mekia smiled.

"Oh man I almost forgot to tell you all!" Nagi said.

"What?" They asked all together.

"My mother said that since spring break is coming up I could invite frinds to our beach house." Nagi said.

"How would we get there?" Tadase asked.

"I could drive." Nagi said. **(A/N: proberly should tell you there in High school. i put it like that so the story seems kinda better lol please dont hate me)**

"Cool!" Kukai shouted.

"Also," Nagi said turning to Mekia. "Would you like to come?"

"Uh sure!" Mekia said.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Amu shouted.

"Yep!" Mekia said as she put her bag in the truck with the other bags.

"Alright me and Amu in the back-back, Kukai and Tadase in the middle, and Mekia up front with Nagi driving." Yaya stated as they all climbed in the car.

Mekia grabed her ipod and headphones from her hoodie she was wearing.

"how long's the drive anyway?" Kukai asked.

"Anywhere from 1 to 2 hours." Nagi stated and Kuki groned.

Mekia stuck her headphones in as they drove ignoring Kukais complaining.

"Mekia!" Someone yelled as they riped her headphones out.

"What?!" Mekia yelled angerly.

"Just want to know what you were listening to." Yaya sweatdroped.

"Hey lets plug it in and find out!" Kukai yelled as he snached her ipod and pluged it into the radio.

"Hey!" Mekia shouted but it was to late.

**I keep think about that little sparkle in your eye**

**Is it the light from the angels, or your devil deep inside**

**What about the way you say you love me all the time?**

**Are you lifting me up to heaven just to drop me down the line?**

"Hey i know this song." Amu smiled.

"Yaya does to!"

"Well we dont." Tadase said.

"Hey lets play a song we can sing to!" Yaya chanted.

"No im good." Mekia said and her chara flew to her.

"Come on Meika" Her chara stated

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Just play a song!" Amu shouted.

"I think she should play a song for Nagi to sing." Kukai said grinning evily

"You sing?" Mekia asked.

"Oh ummm kinda" Nagi said blushing a bit.

"Ok i'll play a song then." Mekia said and put on a song.

"Keep this I know it." Nagi said.

**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes**

**Started making his way past two in the morning**

**He hasn't been sober for days**

**Leaning now into the breeze remembering SundayHe falls to his knees, they had breakfast together **

**But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs**

**Now this place seems familiar to him**

**She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin**

**She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs**

**Left him dying to get in**

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling, **

**I'm calling at nightI don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl? **

**She's been running through my dreams And it's driving me crazy, it seems**

**I'm gonna ask her to marry me**

**And even though she doesn't believe in love He's determined to call her bluff**

**Who could deny these butterflies?They're filling his gut**

**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar facesHe pleads though he tries**

**But he's only denied Now he's dying to get inside**

**There's a neighbor said, she moved away**

**Funny how it rained all day**

**I didn't think much of it then But it's starting to all make sense**

**Oh, I can see now**

**That all of these clouds are following me In my desperate endeavor To find my whoever, wherever she may be**

**I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me**

**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt **

**Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair**

**And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world So many thousands of feet off the ground**

**I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds Towering over your head **

**Well I guess I'll go home now I guess I'll go home nowI guess I'll go home nowI guess I'll go home**

"Yeah" they all agreed.

Mekia remained silent staring at Nagi.

"What?" Nagi asked.

"Nothing..." Mekia mumbled as she stared out the window.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the beach house.

"This is huge!" Kukai cried.

"It is pretty big" Tadase said.

"Yea.." Mekia said as she grabbed her bag.

"And there's enough rooms for each of us to have one if you want." Nagi said as he opened the door.

Nagi showed them all their rooms. When Mekia got hers she et her stuff down and sat on the bed.

"Something wrong, Mekia?" Her chara asked staring at her.

"No, just tired I guess" Mekia said give a soft laugh. Nami could tell it was forced.

They got up and went downstairs to see everyone sitting at a table talking.

"Look who joined us" Tadase said. Mekia walked over and stood by the table.

"Go ahead sit" Nagi smiled gestering to the seat next to him.

"Im fine" Mekia said. "Anyway what are we gonna do while we're here?"

"You know we could go to the beach." Kukai said.

"Yeah!" Yaya shouted.

"Sure." Amu smiled.

"Ok so go get your swim suits and we'll go" Nagi smiled as they all parted to their rooms.


End file.
